RWBY: light in darkness
by OrakPeltaec
Summary: Story one of 火災の達 (kasai no tatsu). Hiatus ends at the start of winter break. will review and update asap.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own rooster teeth (but i wish i did)**

 **there will be shipping**

 **there will be love**

 **crossover between RWBY and Stargate: atlantis, with the addition of my O.C Character**

 **rated T for violence**

!warning! critical defense failiure!..

!warning! critical defense failiure!..

!war- "SHUT THAT THING OFF!" said ironwood as he walked to the computer. "Shut it off now."  
"YES, SIR." said the AK-130 who sat at the terminal.  
"What was that."  
"I don't know sir. Whatever it is, its on its way in."  
"WHAT!"  
"Coming down level three."  
"Damn it! Get a team down there and shoot it to hell."  
"Um, sir."  
"Yes?"  
"Its attempting to communicate with us."  
"What's it saying?"  
"Calibur? No, wait, EXCALIBUR!"  
"What does that mean!"  
"I think its the sword."  
"What sword?"  
"The one he's holding" The general looked at the video feed.  
"Thats one hell of a sword!" He said as he whistled. "Let him in!"  
"Yes, Sir!" As the warrior came in, Ironwood was amazed at his(obviously he was male) age.  
"Hello, i am-"  
"I know thineself right!" Said the armored boy.  
"I am here to lend both mine own service, and mine blade." Said the boy as he unsheathed his sword and, in one swift fluid motion,  
stuck the tip of the sword into the floor.  
The swords pommel was colourful stone, and scales of its haft were two ribs of fish, both beastly in strength and will. One of the ribs were of a serpent conversant in calidone, and is called "Serpent of the Fiend." The other beast is a creature which haunts the Euphrates,  
called Ertanax. The scabbard looked to be made of a serpents skin, and on it were letters of gold and silver. The letters said the following: He  
which wield me sought to be better than any other, if he bears me with honor as I should be him who I should be held by shall be shamed in no place while he wears this girdle,nor shall he be ever strong enough to do away with this girdle; for it should be done away with by the hands of a maiden,a daughter of the King and Queen, and she must be maiden all the days of her life, in will and deed. And if she breaks her virginity she shall die the most horrendous death that ever fell any woman. The other side of the scabbard was red as blood, with letters as black as night, which said: He that shall praise me most, most shall he find me to blame at a great need; and to whom I should be most debonair shall I be most felon, and that shall be at one time. The blade itself was a wonder, as it was as black, and as red, and as blue, and as green, and seemed to be the greatest of all the colors, all at the same time. But the most amazing part, was the black and green flames that licked at the blade of the sword. The boy was covered from head to toe in black and red armor, that whirred and clicked every time he moved, which wasn't much, as he was standing in the middle of the room, at strict military attention. If this had been Ironwood's son, the General thought seceretly, he would have very proud. on his right shoulder was a cape red like the sun at twilight, and on it was a symbol the General had never seen before. It was made of seven seperate designs and looked like the head of a jackal.  
"Who are you?" Said the General roughly, more than he had wanted to sound like. It was obvoius to the General that Remnant had received some help, even though ironicaly, he could have used it twenty-four hours ago when beacon academy fell and the age of peace between the four kingdoms went to hell.  
"Finally!" said the boy as his mask started to fold itself back and reveal his face "Someone on this planet who actualy speaks english!"  
"What do you mean, English?" Said the General.  
"You know, actual English, like modern, english, like, what i'm speaking now."  
"I see."  
"Do you? It didn't seem like it when you ordered your officer to have me killed!"  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."  
"eh, no trouble." he then turned and asked "One thing. Explain, in complete and utter depth, what on earth is a giant dragon doing frozen midflight around an obliterated building? Oh and what, my friend, are those beutifully terrifying creatures whom, by the way are IMPOSSIBLY HARD TO KILL!"  
"They're called Grimm."  
"that's the second answer, what's the first one?"  
"Would you mind sitting down, We obviously have a lot to talk about."


	2. CH2 Event Horizon

**any way here's how it starts to get fixed... mostly**

"Soo, your saying that this girl with silver eyes, she's responsible for obliterating this whole world,

killing this, Cinder character, and almost killing a grimm shitting dragon...I have got to meet this chick!"

The general couldn't help but chuckle to himself, this guy had a sometimes serious but mostly funny, attitude.

"but seriously, how can I help youuuu, Oh!"

"Oh?" asked the General with a small tilt to his head.

"Time travel," Said the boy. "Stargate time travel!"

all of a sudden, what the boy had in mind clicked in the Generals head.

"You mean change the past?" The general asked excitedly.

"Precisely!" Said the boy with a grin pasted to his face.

"But...How?"

The boy leaned in towards the general and said in a low, serious voice, "Leave that to me?"


	3. Ch 3 Time travel Pt1

Dick woolsey was busy.  
Buisier than most people on Atlantis.  
He was, after all, the new commander  
of the Atlantis Reasearch Expidition.  
And, according to that role, he was in charge  
of recording the adresses of all incoming gate  
dial-ins. As was such the situation, as woolsey  
walked the halls of Atlantis, after rudely being  
interupted from a rather pleasant Dream about a  
Galaxy where there were no aliens, no intergalactic  
threats to humanity, and he had a job as a fast-food  
resturant cook, by the technicians in the gate room.  
"yes, yes who's IDC is it?" He said as he walked up  
the stairs leading to the control centers.  
"Orak Siqviirs." said the technician, who went by the name of Chuck.  
"Well, what are you waiting for, lower the shield and let him through!"  
"Yes, sir." said chuck as he disegaged the shields.  
the sight of Orak and another man walking through the gate, bloody and  
bruised from an obvious encounter with something, obviously not wraith,  
due to the fact that no wraith, no matter how strong, mentally or physically,  
could ever possibly injure him, especially with his bloodwrath-dragon,  
Shikono Arakai. "Dick!" said Orak with a seriousness in his voice that  
demanded immediate attention. "Conference room in five minutes, wake as many combat  
teams as possible, also get McKay and Keller up here, we have a very, immediate situation!"  
"Right away!" Said woolsey as he immediatly activated the city's P.A. and gave the commands  
requested by Orak.

5 MINS. LATER

"So, you're saying that these Grimm creatures are capable of gate travel thanks to not only  
the M.A.L.P, but also you coming through the gate just now with Mr. Ironwood here?" asked Sheppard, who, thanks  
to Orak, was now a Colonel. "not the Grimm themselves, but whatever entity is leading them." Responded Orak.  
"Shikono sensed the presence of this, black, terrible darkness that was feeding on Ironwood's fear!"  
"Wait, are you implying that the life signs that the M.A.L.P detected wasn't humans, it was these, Grimm?" Asked woolsey.  
"Yes, I, am the last human alive on remnant." Said Ironwood with a very solemn expression  
"Everyone, even ruby rose, her uncle found her body!" Ironwood couldn't take it anymore, and burst into tears  
"She was so young, so innocent, she didn't deserve to die!" He sobbed. "If only I had listned to them, none of  
this would have happened! Please, please, do whatever you have to, but fix this nightmare!" He looked to each one of the Atlantis team  
"you have technology that is capable of saving countless lives, Human and Faunus. Please use it to save my people!"  
"I, have already decided." said Mr. woolsey "That the Atlantis Expiditition will do everything it can to help your people!"  
"Col. sheppard, round up your team and tell them to get full gear and to follow Oraks commands, he told me that he has McKay working on  
something that can do what we need. Prepare five jumpers for air to air and air to ground asault!" Commanded Woolsey  
"Okay boss!" He said as he got up "Let's get moving!"


	4. AN

**A/N:**

 **New Chapter Coming December 26.**

 **Also, Running A Poll For A New Story...**

 **メーりーくりすます**

 **またね**


End file.
